Girl You Shine
by Miri2
Summary: This is Daira (Daisuke/Davis x Sora), so if you dislike that couple than don't read the fic, and don't flame me. This is fic # 2 in my songfic series thingie. This fic could be G, but that would make me feel all little-ish. Read & Review please!


Girl You Shine

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the lyrics to the song I'm using in this songfic. I'd never be able to write a song as well as those pro songwriter people do.

This is a Daira (Daisuke/Davis x Sora) using the song "Girl You Shine" by Aaron Carter. Aaron is sooo adorable, isn't he? Kawaii kawaii kawaii! ^^;;

This is the second fic in my songfic series. The first one is called "Shining Star", and it's a Mimato. The song I used in that one is "(You're My) Shining Star" by the Backstreet Boys. 

Enjoy the fic. Don't read if you don't like Daira. Review when you're done.

--

Daisuke Motomiya fidgeted in his chair. He watched the clock and it seemed to go backwards. Just four minutes until the end of class. He heard the teacher droning on about some boring historical thing in the background, but his mind was focused on seeing if Sora would show up.

He had liked her since the day he first saw her. That was why he was so jealous of Taichi. Taichi got to spend so much time with Sora! Daisuke had decided he would tell Sora he liked her. He had slipped a note in her locker saying to meet him at a certain place in the park after school. This was Daisuke's last class, and he couldn't wait for the bell. Even if he was doing something totally nerve-racking, any time he saw Sora was good to him. She was so beautiful.

He had always been really scared to even talk to her. He was afraid she'd somehow find out that he loved her. He saw her every day, but kind of tried not to get into a conversation with her. He was too scared. But he loved her, too.

__

I see you every day

And I can't seem to think

Of anything to say

Do you baby

How can that be

That it breaks my heart

When you're smilin' at me

The moment that I laid my eyes on you

I knew you'd be the one to make my dreams come true

Daisuke speed-walked to the park. When he got to the spot he had asked Sora to meet him, he leaned back against a tree and took a deep breath. He was scared. He was scared that she would reject him or be disgusted. She was so beautiful and caring. She deserved more than trash like him. He hid his feelings with a fake crush on Hikari. That was cruel. He didn't know if he could bring himself to tell Sora his feelings. 

Daisuke starred into the nearby pond. He looked his reflection in the eyes. The reflection looked confused, scared and ragged. Daisuke wondered if he looked like that too. He put his hands up and played around with his hair. All of a sudden Sora's beautiful reflection appeared beside his.

"Hey Dai-chan! What'd you call me here for?" Sora said in her cheery voice, unaware of all the confusion and fright that was inside Daisuke.

"Um..Well.." stammered Daisuke.

"You can tell me anything, Dai-chan. Do you want me to try to get Hikari to like you instead of Takeru? I could try to do that."

She was so nice and so sweet. He couldn't tell her how he felt. It was impossible for him. He was shy. He had never thought of himself as shy before. But here he was, unable to tell the girl of his dreams that he loved her.

"No, that's not it. I just wanted to tell you that I think Taichi likes you. I do hang around him a lot, and I'm pretty sure he does." Said Daisuke, partly relieved and partly disappointed.

"Silly Dai-chan! I already knew that! Everyone can tell. He basically drools. But thanks anyways!" 

He blew it. But he couldn't say it. Why didn't Sora just go out with Taichi? Everyone knew he liked her. She seemed to like him. Nothing was stopping her. Or at least, that's what Daisuke and the others thought.

__

Girl you shine like reflections on the water

Girl you shine like the sun in the sky

Girl you shine like the moon does in the nighttime

Girl you shine like the stars in the sky

__

In you I see something I won't ever find again

Baby, you're always on my mind

If I could find a way to open up my heart

We'd be together, we'd not be apart

The moment that I laid my eyes on you

I knew you'd be the one to make my dreams come true

Sora cheerily jogged off. Once she was out of earshot, Daisuke banged his head on the nearest tree. He blew it, and he knew it. He couldn't believe what he had said. No duh Taichi liked Sora! He needed to tell her the truth. What he was really going to say. He knew he needed to, or else everything would be ruined.

The next day Daisuke woke up early so he could "prepare" himself for the day he would ask Sora to be his girlfriend. He combed his hair (with his dad's comb, he didn't have one), he brushed his teeth three times (three times more than he usually does) and he even put on a tiny bit of cologne (his dad's too). He took a deep breath. This was it. He ate breakfast than rushed out the door onto the waiting school bus. 

He sat down on the bus and put his book bag down next to his so nobody would sit there. When Sora got on, he moved his bag.

"Do you want to sit here?" he said to her.

"Sure, why not?" said Sora, happily.

Daisuke took a deep breath. He was going to say it this time.

"Sora-chan…About yesterday in the park…I didn't say what I was going to say…" said Daisuke, looking down at his feet.

"I said about the opposite actually…What I was really going to say is that I like you…I've liked you ever since the day that I first saw you…You're beautiful, caring, nice, sweet and everything else that's good. I love you, Sora Takenouchi!" he said. He then braced himself for rejection. He figured that rumors would be all over the school by lunch time.

Instead of an "EWWWW!" or an "Um...I like Taichi...I though everyone knew that…" response, she kissed him on the cheek. 

"I love you too, Daisuke Motomiya." She said, sort of whispering.

He looked into her eyes. She was telling the truth. She was also smiling. Since they were on a bus, all he could do was hug her. He did just that. She hugged him back. They walked into school holding hands. Daisuke was so glad he had told her. Now he knew that his love loved him back. It was the best day of his life.

__

Girl I can't imagine being without you

And I know you're gonna make my dream come true

You know I never would leave you

I'll never deceive you

I'll give you every piece of my heart

You're all I need to survive

And girl you keep me alive

And girl you shine with the sun in the sky

--

I hope you liked that fic. I couldn't resist using that song, 'cuz Aaron is so kawaii! I kinda skipped a couple parts in the song because the fic is long enough already. Don't flame me if you dislike Daira, or if you think I was bashing Taiora. Taiora is a perfectly good couple, I just choose not to write about it. Too obvious. Be a good reader and **review**!!!

__


End file.
